girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bay Window
The Bay Window is the sitting area located in Riley's bedroom. The bay window is an essential element of nearly every episode of the series. Riley and Maya spend a great deal of time, sometimes hours on end, sitting in the bay window discussing everything from school to friends to matters of the heart. Usually the two sit there alone (with Maya almost invariably sitting to Riley's right), but on equally frequent occasions they beckon others to either join them there or to sit there on their own and work things out. Riley, and especially Maya, regard the Bay Window as their own special place; Maya refers to it as her "sanctuary from the storm". Their closest friends, primarily Farkle and Lucas, occasionally join them in the bay window by climbing through one of the windows (usually the one behind where Maya often sits); Riley's bedroom is on an upper level floor, and the unseen fire escape outside her window is how they are able to get in. On frequent occasions, as previously mentioned, Riley and Maya use the bay window to discuss their own situations with each other or with their circle of friends, but also on occasion the two use it to hold court to voice their own opinions about things to others (Girl Meets STEM is one example of this), or to have others sit there to open up about what's hidden in their minds and hearts (Girl Meets Home for the Holidays). History The history of the bay window itself (and the apartment as a whole) dates back at least to the early 20th century. In Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2, Riley and Maya are visited by the "Ghost of the Bay Window" who lived and apparently died there in the 1920s; the Ghost had whispered to Riley the night before that she and Maya should be dressed as Roaring 20s-style "flappers" for Halloween. The ghost mentions that the bedroom was once hers and that, like Riley and Maya, she also used to scheme and plan her capers there. The Ghost made a promise to herself that she would remain there until someone else came to appreciate how wonderful the place still is. Now convinced that the bay window is in good hands, Riley and Maya's, the Ghost keeps her promise and finally departs from the Bay Window to keep another ghost company. Personal History (Riley & Maya) The Bay Window is where Riley and Maya first met. During a flashback sequence in the season 2 episode Girl Meets the Bay Window, a five-year old Riley is sitting alone and singing to herself when Maya (who is slightly older than Riley) climbs through the window and sits next to her. Maya says that she was enticed by Riley's singing; she tells Riley that she's running away from home because her parents are constantly arguing. Maya asks what Riley does there; her response is "I sit here and I hope for someone to come in and sit with me". The two become fast friends and Riley gives Maya the nickname "Peaches". Riley warns Maya that she is dangerous and will be nothing but trouble, but Maya quickly proves the opposite when Cory checks in with Riley on her baby monitor; Maya answers in Riley's voice. Design and motifs For the remainder of Riley and Maya's elementary and middle school years, the Bay Window's design (along with the rest of Riley's bedroom) is typical of a preteen girl. The room's walls are primarily purple (Riley's favorite color), the bay window's accent curtains are a warm peach color with white butterfly-patterned translucent sheer pull-down blinds covering the windows. The seat cushions are mainly purple with multicolored flowers. In Girl Meets the Bay Window, Riley and Maya are about to enter high school, and Riley announces she wants to give the bay window a makeover, but Maya is strongly against it at first, showing that she, more than Riley, is afraid of change; Maya is even more afraid that by changing the designs they're saying goodbye to the bay window altogether. But Riley is adamant, and in the process, the girls decide to even tear off the drywall on either side of the bay window, exposing the bare brick-and-mortar walls behind it. Makeshift Bay Windows At Svorski's Bakery (later Topanga's) there are two small sitting areas underneath each of the two store front windows on either side of the entrance; Riley and Maya have used both of these as secondary bay windows. In the three part episode Girl Meets Texas, one of the first things Riley and Maya do is create a bay window in Pappy Joe's house. In front of the window facing Pappy Joe's porch, Riley sits on a short cushioned stool while Maya straddles a saddle on its stand. Temporary Changes to the Bay Window In Girl Meets Yearbook, Riley's personality goes over the edge after Yindra congratulates Lucas and Maya on being picked Best Couple for the yearbook. Riley redecorates the windows in Gothic style, with all of Topanga's black fabrics, including black curtains and accents, and even black cushion covers. Maya eventually rips the dark curtains down, and the bay window later reverts back to its normal style. Others who have used the Bay Window In Girl Meets Smackle, Farkle arrives at the Bay Window expecting to visit Riley, but instead finds Auggie there alone; he wanted to see if sitting there would help fix his "woman trouble", but comes to believe that the window only works for Riley. In Girl Meets Upstate, Lucas, under pressure from Topanga and Katy to announce his choice between Riley and Maya, retreats to the Bay Window, choosing to hold vigil there alone until the girls return. He calls Zay and Farkle there to discuss Riley and Maya shortly before they return. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Places Category:Locations